iegfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigma
Sigma Elevator Company is a subsidiary of Otis Elevator Korea that have been making elevators in 2001. Interestingly, their design of elevators are pretty much the same like any other modern Otis elevators found in South Korea. If you search and look for Otis elevators in South Korea on YouTube, you will realize that the Sigma elevators in there are branded as OTIS (and sometimes OTIS-LG too). This is because Otis Korea make and export their elevators outside Korea as SIGMA, a brand that is exclusively used for overseas market. Sigma have been installing elevators in Indonesia since 2001 through a third-party distributor called PT. Jaya Kencana. Jaya Kencana originally installed several GoldStar (then LG) elevators in Indonesia since 1983. Nowadays, Sigma is popular in Indonesia with (literally) tons of new installations popping out across the country. 2001-current First generation The earliest design of Sigma elevators look like this. They normally use rectangular stainless steel buttons that comes with braille and illuminating halo. Sometimes they also used another style of buttons, which are either square or round silver coated buttons with red illuminating number. The floor indicators are orange digital segments and comes in different styles of display. They also have two types of electronic chimes which plays once for upward and twice for downward. Sigma also use one style of external indicator which originally came out from the 1990s GoldStar era. This indicator has a slanted side on the center where the number is displayed, and flat side on each ends where the arrows are displayed. 1G-Sigma3.jpg 1G-Sigma2.jpg 1G-Sigma1.jpg Second generation (regular) This design of Sigma elevators came out in the mid 2000s, comes with slightly updated fixtures. They were also used in MRL elevators known as Solon. Compared to the first generation, this design includes a newly redesigned indicator; an LED segments or dot matrix display on the top and a tall white area below it where the capacity is shown. Sigma also introduced a new style of buttons which is a shiny round stainless steel with orange illumination. Sigma have recently stopped making this design of elevators for new installations but they still use it for few modernizations. Sigma-Magani1.jpg Sigma-Magani2.jpg|Standard call button. Sigma-Magani3.jpg|Standard inside buttons. Sigma-Magani4.jpg|Newly redesigned floor indicator. Sigma-Ambarrukmo3.jpg Sigma-Ambarrukmo2.jpg Sigma-Ambarrukmo4.jpg|New round buttons. Sigma-Ambarrukmo1.jpg Second generation (Iris) In the same period, Sigma also made a more basic type of elevator called "Iris". This type is almost identical to their first generation design, though this time they used different chimes. Most of these Iris elevators would have the "Otis Elevator Korea" label written below the SIGMA logo on the nameplate, but some others do not have this label. Sigma-OEK1.jpg Sigma-OEK2.jpg Sigma-OEK3.jpg Third generation This is their latest and current design of elevators, but pretty much still looks the same just like the second generation ones. In this design, Sigma began using LED dot matrix more often than the digital segment ones. These LEDs comes with scrolling arrows and are now red, although orange ones are mostly used on their Otis Gen2-style MRL elevators. Also, the chimes are now completely different. Sigma-Amaris1.jpg Sigma-Amaris2.jpg Sigma-Amaris3.jpg|New Sigma MRL. Sigma-Amaris4.jpg Sigma-Amaris6.jpg Sigma-Amaris7.jpg Sigma-Amaris8.jpg Another design of their elevators is like this one, that comes with blue LCD indicators and Otis's concave buttons. I personally liked this design, very futuristic and far better than their standard design. In South Korea, this design is used on Otis Gen2 Dynamic elevators. Gallery to be added. MUSE MUSE is the Otis Gen2 version of Sigma. It uses the same Gen2 equipment, but the design is from Sigma. The latest version is called Muse NV. Other styles There is one generic-style Sigma elevator found in Surabaya which use fixtures made by Shanghai STEP. This design is normally found in Singapore. Category:Current elevator companies